


Lazy Morning

by Sniper_Blue



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: Tony doesn't want to wake up, but they aren't in a hurry anyway.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff for myself as an early birthday present. Who doesn't like these two being so adorable with each oher?

He was dozing comfortably, happily, and warmly until the warmth pressed all along his front moved, pulling away and taking all that delicious heat with it. He grumbled in complaint and wrapped his arms tight around it, successfully keeping it from leaving him. At another wriggle, he pulled the warmth in even closer, or at least tried to. It was impossible with how close he already was to the other man, not that he realized it right then being more asleep than awake. For him, it was an unnatural state of being.

His frame shook lightly as the warmth he was holding moved with a light laugh before something tried prying his fingers and arms away. He grumbled deeper than before and squeezed his arms, rubbing his face across the nice warm surface it was leaning against. That only spurred the light shaking into something a little more forceful and that had his eyes slowly blinking open, still unfocused for a little bit before they finally cleared and allowed him to see that he was not allowing his lover to get up.

He grumbled again before deliberately rubbing the side of his face against the pale skin it had been resting on. It was retaliation for having woke him up. Shortly after, he let go and his arms rose above his head in a good, long morning stretch that woke him up further and also allowed his lover to get out of bed. He blearily blinked up at the taller man and made a short questioning sound, non-verbal before he was on his second cup of coffee for the day. It seemed like it was going to be a lazy morning as FRIDAY began reading him the weather report for the day.

_ It’s going to be a bit chilly today, boss. High of forty-two. It’s fall though, so it’s kind of expected. But, bright side! It’s supposed to be sunny, no clouds! _

Listening to his girl was always amusing as she had decided that her commentary was always needed, even on the little things such as the weather. It also never failed to bring a small, indulgent smile to his lips. Her developing personality was wonderful to watch in action, especially when she was using it on people that he did not care for.

He had no idea how long he had laid there after propping himself up on the stack of pillows at the head of the bed. FRIDAY could keep him entertained for hours if she put her processors to it, so she could have been talking about anything, though he was sure that she kept to light topics that he only needed to listen to and not participate in until after he had gotten his coffee. And was his lover not a beautiful, wonderful, amazing, genius man? He had just come back into the bedroom and was holding out a mug of his morning coffee brew that was eagerly accepted and the first sip enjoyed with an almost pornographic moan.

It was silent for a few moments until he had finished that first mug and accepted the second from his lover. The tea that he preferred always took a little longer to brew to his specifications, for whatever reason, so he had gotten into the habit of bringing two mugs of coffee in and then taking the first mug back into the kitchen, cleaning it, and then pouring his tea into that same mug before doctoring it the way he preferred, which he did and then returned to sit on the edge of the bed, one knee drawn up and laid to the side so that he could keep one foot on the floor and still be facing the shorter man that had stayed in bed.

“Good morning, Tony.”

“Debatable,” he responded, looking over at the taller man with a fond expression written all over his face.

Stephen smirked, raising his mug for a sip of his own beverage before he responded. “Oh, it’s a good morning. You know it, I know it, the people two blocks down know it.”

Tony grinned helplessly in return. It was definitely true and he knew he would be feeling it for, at least, the rest of the day. He finally moved, folding his legs under him and scooting over so that he could lean forward, braced with one arm, and press a soft kiss against the sorcerer’s slightly chapped lips. Apparently he lost his chapstick again in some dimension.

“Well, I guess we have to get it started,” he stated with a heavy sigh. “I have to go to a few meetings today and also swing through R&D to check on them. Tomorrow I’ll have to just hang out with them though. They’re probably feeling neglected with how little I’ve been able to just be there recently with all of the Accords stuff.”

Stephen just smiled, sipping his tea as he listened to the inventor ramble about his schedule for the day. It was a great start to the day even if they both knew it would not last very long into it. Something was liable to pop up for either of them, sometimes literally. But the quiet moments that they could share were something to be treasured.


End file.
